When steering a vehicle pulling a cultivator in an open field, it is very difficult to steer the vehicle by following a line made by the previous pass of the cultivator. Dust and the variable configuration of the field compound the problem in judging distances from the vehicle to the line made by the cultivator. The operator must constantly judge the distance by looking back to see if the cultivator is too close and overeating or too far away and making skips where weeds are left uncultivated. The operator must also continually be looking forward as well to keep evaluating his position. The judging of distances is by sight only to keep the vehicle continuing on a proper course. This continuous obligation and attention to correction of position is very frustrating and tedious, leaving the operator very fatigued at the end of a days driving.
The present invention relates to the field of sighting devices and more particularly to a new and improved sighting device having a base attachment means enabling the device to be adjustable, removable and portable. The sighting device is shown as it would relate to facilitating the guidance of a farm tractor. The sighting device gives an operator a means of utilize reference sighting objects of differing sizes and colors to keep the cultivator on an appropriate course. The sighting device eliminates most of the operator's judgement of position by sight as well as the operator's constant looking forward and backwards. The operator is thus allowed to look forward most of the time with assurance of his position.